


Give everything, just don't give up

by Thornyrose13



Category: Original Story
Genre: Bullying, Coming of Age, Friendship, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, School, give everything, just don't give up, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13
Summary: It's Angela's and Sylvia's last year of high school. Both girls are childhood friends, and are preparing to go to university, a new start for both girls. Both want a bully free start, Sylvia so she finally can get rid of her tormenters, and Angela so she can stop being a buffer between her friends. But first they have their last year to finish. Follow these two girls in this coming of age story as they manouvre themselves in romance, friendship, bullying and other challenges known to a senior year.





	1. Diary entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Jana,  
> Thanks to you I started writing

**Dear diary**

  
**A new year has begun. Tomorrow schools begins once more, and with that probably also the bullying.**  
  
**The sleeping in that I’ve got used to these past couple of two weeks and the rest that I’ve had will be over again tomorrow.**  
  
**Angela has been talking in on me the whole break: that everything will be alright, that she talked with Jess about it. God I hate that name, and everything that has to do with it! This tormentor has been bullying me ever since year nine. Every single year, I hope he changes but his little group has only kept growing when he befriended Ralph and Gio. And the worst part, Angela doesn’t get why I hate Jess so much. She says he promised to pay attention to his behaviour, that he’d be less of a douchebag. She just believes him on his word, even though he hasn’t given her any reason for it! He has hurt her so often already. Like that time he spread the rumour she was in love with this guy that had been in our class till two years ago. And you know what was the worst part? He knew it was true! Yet, she forgave him the same day. Or that time he totally flipped because of a joke she made and chew her out. That was forgiven as well. And there are more of these events. Like that time he set her up at a party which he had had the nerve for to use as a cover up to go and have a wild night with his girlfriend. But every time she forgives him. This time cause he called her up and apologised, something he only does for her.**  
  
**Okay, sometimes I get some apologies as well, but only when Angela forces him to. Which obviously is the reason that I don’t believe him when he says he’s gonna pay attention to his behaviour.**

**Angela might be blinded by her trust in everyone, but I’m not and I will always hate him!**

**But well, because of Angela I’ll pretend to give him the benefit of the doubt tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1

Like every first day after holidays, this day was a disaster. I mean, Mondays are bad enough already normally, but after Christmas break they’re just a hell. As every regular school day, I was seated on the train that would take me to school. Together with my little group of friends we made our way through the misty fields

“And how was your break?” I asked Jess after him and his little sister Maddie joined us in the compartment.

“Oh, great!” He said grinning. “Went to Lisbon with Laura. Which is why Sylvia’s face only makes this Monday worse.” Even though he was smiling, I glared at him in response. I had been talking into her all summer that things would get better and he ruined it in the first ten minutes already. “Sorry,” he quickly said. “I’m just moody cause Christmas is over already.”

I shrugged my shoulders, understanding how he felt, but if Sylvia’s look was anything to go by, she’d prefer him dead right now. Since Jess started talking to Gio, I decided to drop the subject.

“And how was your holiday?” I turned towards Maddie who had sat down next to Romy. She told enthusiastically about the trip they had taken to Paris with some classmates. Since they were a year younger we didn’t spend much time together at school, but that was the only moment we really noticed. The atmosphere had lightened up quickly, the guys laughing and us girls having some chit chat. I was glad to be back.

“So, how was your break?” Romy asked Sylvia, giving her a bright smile.

“It was alright.” She muttered in answer, looking at the ground instead of Romy.

“Oh come on, it’s only Monday,” I said cheerfully, “Friday it’s weekend again.” I gave her a playful poke.

“I can’t wait.” Was all she said in answer.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

After a ride without delays – apparently they were trying extra hard for the new year – we arrived at our snowy playground. Since it was our last year, we knew how to make our way upstairs without being noticed by the teachers. Checking out the heater, I decided to put my gloves on them to dry and snuggle against it as long as I could. After the snowball fight we had had on our way to school, I felt like a snowman myself. Jess had got me pretty badly in revenge for the snow I had thrown in his neck after he hit Sylvia with a snowball, which meant the warm classroom was just what I needed.   
Jess was still with Laura, who was in the same grade as Romy and Maddie, so Sylvia sat down next to me until classes would start. Psychology by Mr Wuyts, my favourite class. The next three weeks we would delve into group dynamics with a school trip afterwards with teambuilding as a goal. As the school bell rang, Wuyts entered the class. With his grey hair that once had been pepper and salt coloured, he reminded me a bit of a wolf. I guess Wuyts was one of my favourite teachers. He didn’t get mad easily and was always in a great mood. He had respect for us students and always listened if we had any problems or complaints. But he did ask respect back. If anyone disrupted his class by talking, he warned them or send them to the principle.  As Jess walked in, his eyes shot towards Sylvia who was still in his spot. Without a complain, she got up, walking towards her own seat at the desk in front of us, giving me a great sight at her beautiful, long blonde hair.

“Couldn’t you just ask it nicely?” I asked with a soft sigh.

“I could, but why ask if a look has the same effect.” He said, shrugging slightly as he took his place.

“Quiet everyone!” Mr. Wuyts said, sparing me the effort of answering Jess. “I’d like to introduce you to our new student. Logan, why don’t you introduce yourself quickly?” He asked the tall, dark haired guy next to him. Amused I noticed how Jess eyes shot towards the visible muscles of the guy, before looking at his own arms. A snigger escaped myself, notifying him how busted he was.

“Hi, I’m Logan,” the guy started, stroking his black hair out of his eyes. “I just moved here.” It was quiet for a moment, Logan obviously not wanting to say anything else and Wuyts being oblivious to it. When he finally noticed, he allowed him to sit down.

“There’s a free spot next to Sylvia,” he said. Through the classroom, soft moans of pity were heard, noticing Jess to be one of them I hit him on his arm.

“Quit it. You were gonna stop, remember?” My voice must’ve sounded seriously threatening cause Jess decided to be quiet and put his hands up in surrender. Logan, however, didn’t seem to mind whatever the others were thinking, sitting down next to Sylvia without giving the others a second glance.

“Quiet everyone,” Wuyts ordered. “Let’s start. I’m going to dictate a definition about what peer pressure is and I’m only doing it once.” He silenced the class easily. “Peer pressure is a social pressure members of a certain group feel by their group to take a certain action, adopt certain values,” I silently wrote down what Mr. Wuyts was saying but got distracted quickly when some guys started to make crude comments that obviously were meant for Sylvia, not that any teacher would every notice. As Jess sniggered with one of them, Sylvia turned around in annoyance. “Sylvia, could you pay attention please?” Mr. Wuyts asked irritated. “Should I send you to the principle or do you prefer me writing down that you’re more interested in Jess than my lesson.”

“But sir, …” She started.

“Sir, I’m sorry, I just needed help with something. I didn’t understand something and Sylvia is great in psychology so I thought she could explain it.” I quickly jumped in.

“Oh, I see.” He said. “I’m sorry Sylvia, I didn’t know you were helping Angela.” He looked at me now. “Next time, put your hand up. What did you wanted to ask?” Damnit, what should I ask?

“She didn’t understand what you meant with the different groups.” Jess jumped in to my rescue.

“Oh, you mean the types of groups. Well, you see Angela, there are four types of groups.” He started his explanation and gave me the opportunity to catch up with my notes.

“Thanks.” I whispered at Jess.

“Next time stay out of it.” He muttered back, eyes on his paper, “I’m not gonna make a habit out of it.” I couldn’t help myself but smiled a bit before I decided it would be best to pay attention again.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

Finally recess. Sure, psychology was fun, but I really needed some fresh air right now. Together with the other’s from the class, Sylvia and I walked towards the playground that was still covered in snow. As the boys stormed by us, they threw themselves into a snowball fight that soon enough had the whole of our class involved. We had tried to stay out of it, Sylvia not being the biggest fan of snow, but when everyone is aiming for you, that’s a pretty hard thing to do. I was having quiet a good time, but Sylvia was slowly starting to look like a snowman as she got hit time after time. It didn’t take long before I noticed that Ralph was the cause of this. Ready to comment on it, I got surprised by Jess who sneaked up behind me and put snow in my coat in retaliation for earlier. Shivers ran down my spine and I turned around, glaring at Jess, the rant I had had for Ralph dying on my lips as curses took it’s place.

“Fuck that’s cold!” Jess’ laughing didn’t make matters much better, especially not when he decided to pat my head.

“There, there.” He brought out between waves of laughter, patting my head in glee. “You knew you had that coming.”

As I wanted to answer, my attention was caught by a curse from Sylvia who got hit with yet another snowball.

“Come on guys, that’s more than enough.” Logan jumped to Sylvia’s rescue, not planning on letting this kind of behaviour take place on his watch. “The teachers are looking at us already and Sylvia is totally numb from the cold.” He took her hand and gently pulled her with him inside.  

“Seriously dudes,” my eyes shot towards the remaining guys, a frown between my brows. “All against one?”

“Don’t make such a fuss, Angela,” Jess said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just snow.”

“And it’s not like she didn’t throw any snowballs back.” Gio interrupted us.

The laughing of some younger years that were standing in a circle caught our attention. When I noticed Ralph pretending to be Sylvia and making fun of her, a scowl came up. Gio and Jess however, did think it was funny and started laughing.

“Argh, you guys are a disaster!” I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, storming off towards Liz who had been watching everything play out in silence. The blonde was one of my best friends and gave me a small smile.

“Let’s go look for Sylvia.” She said, leading the way towards our classroom. As expected, we found Sylvia seated next to the heater. “You alright?” She asked worried, looking at the girl who was warming her hands on a damping cup of tea and was giving Logan a thankful smile.

“Don’t give too much thought to it, Sylvia.” Logan said. “That’s just what they want.” He smiled at her and got up from his chair. “Since your friends are here I’m going back down again.”

In silence we watched him walk out of the classroom, closing the door behind him so we could talk without interference. As the door fell closes, Sylvia sat up a bit straighter, a glare forming on her pretty face.

“I hate them.” She spat.

I sighed. “Gio, Ralph and Jess I assume?”

She nodded in agreement. Don’t understand me wrong, I understand why she disliked them, but hate was a strong word… especially since Jess had nothing to do with it this once.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

Together with Sylvia and Liz I stood waiting in front of the red traffic light. Monday was finally over, but the same couldn’t be said about our school work. We had a load of homework and with a sigh I realised that I had work until far after the sun had set. Seeing my breath come out little clouds reflecting the last rays of sunlight was the only thing that cheered me up a bit. It was a lovely sight.

“It’s freezing,” complained Sylvia, hugging herself tightly, shivering uncontrollably. My eyes shifted from my the clouds of air towards the girl that was towering over me. She was long and thin, not having any fat-reserves like me and Liz to keep her warm on days like this.

“At least there’s no cloud in sight.” Liz said cheerful.

“This way we can enjoy the beautiful sunset.” I added, pointing towards the red and pink sky. Sylvia only shrugged, making her way across the street as the light turned back to green. With a quick hug, we parted our ways from Liz. “I’ll text you in a bit.” I said grinning as the girl waved, making her way over towards the subway she had to take home.

Since we still had half an hour until our train would leave, we decided to stroll towards the station in a relaxed tempo. Sylvia seemed a bit lost in thoughts, creasing her eyebrows.

“Anyone having till five today?” She suddenly asked. My eyes shot towards her as I recalled the class-schedules of our friends.

“Not as far I know.” I answered.

“You still mad with Jess?” She asked hesitating as we sat ourselves down on a bench in the waiting area. I knew she was hoping for a certain answer. I shrugged my shoulders, glaring in the direction of Jess and the others who made their way over towards us, sitting themselves down. Once again, Jess had made fun of my brother, something he knew I hated. As I greeted everyone but him and Laura – not that he noticed since they only had eye for each other – I clenched my teeth, wishing for the train to arrive quickly. When they announced our train would arrive at the station, I released my breath. These past ten minutes had been way too tense to my liking and I welcomed the fresh air with open arms. Texting Liz, I didn’t really payed any attention to my surroundings until  Laura, who was standing just behind me, bumped into me as she was giving Jess a goodbye kiss.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“Don’t worry.” I answered. That was it. Just a two-sentenced conversation as always.

As the train rolled in, I tapped the ground impatiently, wanting to take a seat as soon as possible. Letting Sylvia go first, I followed her into an empty compartment, sitting down next to the window, looking outside. I didn’t have to look to know Jess had sat down next to me, forcing Gio to sit down next to Sylvia.

“Is everything alright?” He asked worried. “You’re very quiet.

“She’s still mad with you because of earlier.” Sylvia said smug.

She could be so stupid sometimes… I rolled my eyes at her antics, knowing it would only lead to trouble.

“And you’re having the time of your life, aren’t you… Llama?” Gio replied agitated. As Gio and Sylvia started arguing, my eyes caught Jess’ guilty-looking reflection in the window.

“I’m sorry, Angel.” He muttered. “I kind of forgot how much you hated it if we poke fun of your brother…”

I sighed, knowing it shouldn’t be this easy but forgiving him anyway.

“It’s okay.” I turned around to face him. “Next time just think before you speak.” I pointed my attention towards Gio and Sylvia who were still arguing, causing a headache to start. “Can’t you two grow up and behave maturely for once?” I snapped in annoyance, glaring at the duo. The two who had been staring daggers at each other before my outburst, focussed on me. Gio decided to shut up but Sylvia’s furious gaze was pointed at me now.

“You’re really forgiving him after one apology?” She huffed annoyed.

“He knows what I’m mad about,” I said shrugging. “That’s enough for me.” She shook her head in annoyance.

“Too bad for you, huh llama.” Jess taunted her. I gave him a warning glare and his hands raised in the air in an apologise. “Alright, I’m done…”

I nodded satisfied as the train left the station. My phone buzzed, signalling a text from Liz and with a smile I read what she send. She always had the best gossip, had to admit that. As I was distracted, totally zoned out from what was happening in the compartment, I frowned in surprise when I saw that Jess had texted me even though he was sitting right beside me.

_‘Make her stop =O’_

I looked up from my phone, trying to figure out what it was this time that was getting on Jess’ nerve. When I noticed how she was reciting our lesson from first and second period, I sighed.

“Sylvia, is it really necessary to go over psychology again?” I asked.

“Why? Romy asked me what we had learned today.” She sounded insulted. I looked at Romy and Maddie who had joined us without my notice and smiled at them in a greeting before answering:

“The last three stops it’s just you, me and Romy. Why don’t you tell the story then?” I offered as a solution.

“Why am I always adapting?” She sounded very agitated and I bit my lip as I silently agreed with her. I knew she was right, but otherwise things would just get worse.

“Because you’re the smartest and the eldest.” I reasoned. She grumbled something under her breath but decided to drop the subject for now. Jess gave me a grateful nod, and for a moment I thought we would get a ride without any more tension. That was without taking Gio in account however. He still didn’t seem to have enough of teasing Sylvia.

“Llama, how come you caught the new guy’s attention? Have you stepped on his toes with these giant feet of yours, or did you put him under a spell?”

“How would she do that?” Jess mocked.

“With her magical llama-power obviously.” The boys both laughed and I sighed, deciding I gave up for the day. They obviously didn’t understand how annoying they were being.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .

After a train-ride that took way too long to my liking, I arrived home, being greeted by my German Shepherd Atra who jumped up against me enthusiastically. I scratched her behind her ear and greeted my mom with a quick wave.

“Hi honey,” she greeted, stirring in a pot. The scent of tomato soup with meatballs hit me in the face and my mouth watered. “How was school?”

“You look like a snowman.” My brother walked into the kitchen and grinned at me in amusement. I smiled back before answering:

“It was alright. We started group dynamics and Wuyts informed us we’re not gonna get much homework.”

“You’re such a  lucky bastard.”

“Damian, you never have any homework,” I poked him as I walked passed him into the drawing room.

“Angela!” Isabel’s voice sounded through the house and before I knew what was happening, I was squeezed tightly by my little sister. I stroked her long, blonde hair – the ones that were typical for our family – out of her face and greeted her happily.

“Hey Izzy, how was your day, honey?”

As she started telling me all about her day, I sat down at the table, listening attentively as she recalled how she had made this wonderful drawing in class of our family. A pang of jealousy came over me as I looked at the drawing she had in her hands. I wish I could draw that well! But my talents were more with words… Logging into Facebook to check out our class-group, I smiled when I recognised our newest member. Logan definitely was a new breeze in the class, one that didn’t just followed the others around.


End file.
